


tie me up, tie me down (make me moan real loud)

by popkin16



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Shane Madej, Dom/sub, Edging, First Time, M/M, No beta we die like DB Cooper (flinging ourselves upon the ground), Sub Ryan Bergara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16
Summary: Inspired by the Shyan Shipping Society's monthly prompt:After the AYS promo shoot, Ryan gets cocky about being tied, challenging Shane and telling him how easy it was for him to get out of ropes. What he didn't know was that Shane could very easily tie someone up to refrain them from moving, having done this before to his subs. What Ryan also didn't know was that he would be very, very into it.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66
Collections: The Shyan Shipping Society Writing Challenge - February 2021





	tie me up, tie me down (make me moan real loud)

**Author's Note:**

> ∞ Picture something [similar to this](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/d0/Rope_bondage-020914-2871-02.jpg), but just the upper body. I did zero research into bondage so I have no idea how that'd work, but just go with it.  
> ∞ Title from Janet Jackson's "Rope Burn".  
> ∞ Join the [Shyan Shipping Society](https://discord.com/invite/shyanshippingsociety) today!

_What was it about Shane_ , Ryan wondered, _that he always played a part in the biggest turning points of Ryan’s life?_

The only one he’d missed out on was when Ryan applied to Buzzfeed at Helen’s suggestion. But Shane had joined Unsolved, and their chemistry had been the key to unlocking a wildly successful show, a sharp turn from the show’s previous views and hits. Shane had also been there - the catalyst, actually - for Ryan’s realization that he was into men, something he’d made it all the way through college without realizing. He’d never even thought about kissing a dude until Shane, and now he was so different on the inside, with the way he thought and dealt with his emotions, that he’d be unrecognizable to the dumbass kid he used to be.

And now…

Ryan wiggled, flexing his arms in a desperate bid to break free of the ropes. He was stupidly grateful to be wearing a pair of baggy shorts and not his usual tight pants; there’s no way Shane would be able to miss Ryan’s erection otherwise. The ropes were not budging, and this was a disaster, this was not what Ryan thought would happen when he made that stupid fucking bet.

“When the shoot was over, I busted out of those ropes like the hulk, dude,” He had laughed. Shane had given him a sideways look, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a tiny smile. Ryan had had a lot of fun with that shoot and the way the fans were reacting. It was definitely generating a lot of interest. Shane seemed indulgent and amused by Ryan’s boasting.

“They weren’t tied all that well,” Shane had commented, “It’s not like Steven knows what he’s doing.”

Ryan had snorted. “Even if he did, I’d still be able to break free. Those ropes were ridiculously flimsy.”

Shane’s tone had been absolutely confident when he replied, “Not with someone who knew what they were doing.”

Ryan was physically incapable of refusing a challenge from Shane, even one that was more implied than outright thrown down. So he’d opened his big mouth, telling Shane he _could_ get out of ropes, even tied by someone who knew what they were doing, and he’d somehow missed the gleam in Shane’s eyes, the confident way he’d made his offer.

Past Ryan was an absolute fucking moron.

Ryan flexed against the ropes again, praying that Shane wouldn’t notice his boner, or that Ryan was panting heavily from something other than his efforts to break free. He hoped he could get out of this with some of his dignity intact. He’d already lost the bet - there was no way he’d be able to free himself, not with the way Shane had tied him up, hands confident and steady, forearms flexing as he tied the series of knots.

“Where the fuck did you learn this?” Ryan huffed, his muscles burning with effort. He slumped back against the chair, defeated. Now he just had to make it through Shane’s gloating, and he’d be free to pout and consume tacos as a means of coping. “I didn’t think the boy scouts taught this kind of thing.”

The rope around Ryan wasn't just wrapped around his shoulders like in the photoshoot. This looked more like a web, with the rope intricately tied around his chest, outlining his pecs, wrapped just above his hips, and looped around his neck, forcing his arms back against his body. Ryan’s legs were free, but he was completely attached to the chair like this.

“Oh, they didn’t,” Shane said, and his expression was unlike anything Ryan had seen before. His eyes were dark, brows lowered. He looked almost angry, his captivating face serious and intent. Ryan felt his body tremble under the look, and his adams apple bobbed as he swallowed. There was something about being on the receiving end of that look that made Ryan want to - to -

“So, where then?” Ryan breathed, staring up at Shane like he was going to impart the wisdom of the universe.

“Bondage classes,” Shane said, and when he smiled he looked almost like Ryan’s normal, goofy friend, except for the hungry look in his eyes. Except for the way he continued to circle Ryan, tied to the chair, helpless and wanting.

Ryan had seen his fair share of porn. He grew up in the age of the internet and knew well enough the kind of things people got up to. He’d seen more than a few videos where a girl was tied up and fucked, and he’d gotten off to some, but Ryan had never considered being on _this_ end of it. He’d never thought about being at someone else’s mercy, wondering what they were going to do next, mind spinning with the possibilities of it all.

He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. “Bondage classes, huh.”

Shane hummed agreeably. His hand slid softly against Ryan’s back as Shane walked behind him, the barely-there touch making Ryan shiver. “I met this guy in Chicago who took me under his wing. Said he could tell I had the makings of a good dom.”

Ryan’s eyes fluttered open. He wanted to say something snarky in reply, but his brain was slowly melting. He was so fucking _hard_ , arousal an ache in his gut that couldn’t be ignored. Shane’s touch and Shane’s words were all he could focus on, desperately yearning for Shane to keep going, to go further. Ryan made an encouraging noise in the back of his throat.

Shane kneeled down beside Ryan, resting one hand on his knee. Ryan thought back to when they went bird watching and the way Shane seemed so flustered by a simple touch from Ryan. He wondered, now, what Shane had really been thinking, what instincts he’d been fighting against.

Shane tilted his head to the right, a lock of hair falling across his forehead. His smile was knowing, full of promise, and Ryan knew that his life had once again been sent careening in a new direction.

“Are you hard, Ryan?”

Ryan’s gaze dropped to his knees. What did Shane want to hear? Ryan wanted to say whatever it took to encourage Shane to continue if he wanted to. Ryan trembled, indecisive. Saying no would probably put an end to this, keeping things as they were. Saying yes would let Shane know that Ryan was into this, was into _him._ Shane was damnably difficult to read, and despite how badly Ryan’s body was begging for Shane’s touch, he didn’t want it at the expense of their friendship.

Was Shane into this, too?

“I expect you to answer me when I ask you a question,” Shane said, his voice soft. “I only ever want to hear the truth from you, Ryan. Don’t overthink this.”

“Yes,” Ryan mumbled, pushing the words out with effort. “Yes, I-I’m hard.”

“Good boy,” Shane said smoothly, his tone pleased, and Ryan’s cock twitched, spreading the pre-come he’d begun to leak across the fabric. He’d always liked it when Shane approved - of his jokes, of his ideas, even stupid shit like how Ryan wore his hair. This felt like an extension of that, something that had always lingered in the shadows of their relationship. It filled him with that familiar tingle he always felt when Shane complimented him.

Ryan drew in a shaky breath. He struggled against the ropes again, but this time it was less to try and break free and more a way to remind himself that he couldn’t. Knowing that he was unable to stop Shane from doing whatever he wanted, that Ryan was vulnerable and caught, had his cock throbbing in his shorts and leaking more pre-come. Ryan rolled his head back so it rested against the back of the chair. He let out a soft moan and abruptly relaxed.

Shane inhaled, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet room. Ryan kept his eyes closed, even when he heard Shane stand. He sensed Shane’s looming presence over him and his skin prickled with anticipation. When Shane cupped Ryan’s face in his big hands, Ryan twitched in surprise. Before Shane could back off, Ryan turned his face into the touch, flicking his tongue out to taste Shane’s warm skin.

“Ryan,” Shane said quietly, “I-I need to know what you want. If you - if we’re really doing this, we should lay some groundwork, first.”

“I trust you, big guy,” Ryan replied, his voice shaking. He opened his eyes to meet Shane’s dark ones. He gave Shane a reassuring smile. “I might be new to all this, but I like it.”

Shane shook his head with wonder. “You don’t hold back. Always striving forward so fearlessly.”

Ryan blinked at the admiration in Shane’s voice. It prompted him to speak with an honesty he was usually too embarrassed to show. “It’s easy to be fearless when you’re with me.”

“Ryan,” Shane said, his voice thick with emotion. His entire face went soft and he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against Ryan’s lips. When Shane pulled back, he rubbed his thumb against Ryan’s cheek soothingly. “Tell me if you want me to stop at any time, okay?”

“What, no safeword?” Ryan joked.

Shane blinked down on him. “You can choose one if you’d like, but saying ‘no’ or ‘stop’ will work just fine for now. I promise to stop what I’m doing immediately and check in with you.”

Ryan had to refrain from rolling his eyes, and instead gave Shane an impatient look. “Of course you will.”

Shane had always been good about checking in with Ryan - between takes on location, during the stretches of travel, even back in L.A. Shane always took a moment out of his day to ask Ryan how he was, even if it was a simple, “You good, man?” Shane seemed almost hyper aware of Ryan’s emotional state, ready to suggest a break or bring him food when necessary. He never made Ryan feel like he _had_ to stop what he was doing to eat, but usually Ryan was more than ready by then. Shane always seemed so pleased too when Ryan took his suggestion, and he loved making Shane smile.

Like he was doing now, mere inches away from Ryan’s face.

He pressed another kiss to Ryan’s mouth. When Shane moved to pull away, Ryan chased his mouth, leaning his head forward to keep those warm lips on his. Shane deepened the kiss, nipping at Ryan’s lips until he was gasping. They kissed until Ryan’s lips felt bruised and swollen, until he was breathless, head spinning. Shane trailed kisses along his jawline, down his neck, where he began to suck, littering Ryan’s necks with marks. Ryan tilted his head back to give him better access and didn’t bother to keep quiet.

When Shane pulled away, Ryan couldn’t tear his eyes from Shane’s mouth, the way it was so red, dark against his pale skin, and he thought, _I made him look like that_. Ryan whined at the thought of having such an obvious effect on Shane.

“You are so gorgeous,” Shane praised. Ryan moaned at the words and Shane licked his lips. He was bent forward, still looming over Ryan, and he rested his hands on Ryan’s knees. Shane trailed his hands painstakingly slow up the inside of Ryan’s thighs, making him quake under the touch. Ryan’s hips were twitching now, his cock begging for attention, for some kind of friction he could rut against. He sobbed when Shane’s big hands cupped him through his shorts, thumb rubbing against the wet spot he’d made.

“Is this all for me?” Shane asked, smiling. “You’re so hard and I’ve barely touched you. You want it that bad, don’t you, baby?”

Ryan nodded frantically.

“I’ll take care of you,” Shane promised, dark eyes locked with Ryan’s. He let go of Ryan’s cock to grab at the hem of his shorts. He pulled them down easily with Ryan’s help, and Ryan’s cock sprang free, slapping against his belly. Ryan felt his cheeks burn under Shane’s hungry gaze. He’d never felt so exposed before, with his cock hanging out while his lover stayed completely clothed.

“You’re so wet,” Shane said, sounding awed. He reached out to swipe at Ryan’s cockhead with his thumb and pointer finger, and Ryan gasped, hips jerking at the touch. When Shane pulled back, he rubbed his fingers together, and when he pulled them apart, a string of pre-come connected them. “Fuck, baby. You’re so responsive.”

“Shane, please touch me, for fuck’s sake.” Ryan moved his arms, feeling the rope bite into them, and his cock twitched against his belly. Shane quirked an eyebrow at the demand before lifting his wet fingers to his mouth and licking them clean. Ryan watched avidly, mouth hanging open at the sight of Shane’s fingers in his mouth. Shane pulled them out with a wet sound before he reached out and abruptly pinched Ryan’s left nipple through his shirt.

It sent a jolt through Ryan’s body, and he pushed against his restraints with a loud groan. Shane moved to the other nipple and pinched that one as well. Ryan’s chest heaved as he panted and moaned. Shane played with his nipples, alternating between pinching and flicking them, and Ryan writhed as best he could. Between the ropes and his nipples, Ryan couldn’t focus on anything other than the pleasure, his thoughts turning syrupy, his body taking control. When his nipples were sensitive and throbbing, Shane stopped. He stared at Ryan consideringly for a moment before he leaned forward and sucked one into his mouth. Ryan cried out, loudly, as Shane sucked on him through his shirt, getting the material wet. Shane gave the other one attention too, and when he let go, Ryan keened.

“Mm, you’re even more wet now,” Shane noted. “Look, you’ve leaked all over your shirt.” Ryan glanced down to find his cock shiny with his pre-come, his shirt damp from it. Shane wrapped a hand around him and stroked, spreading the pre-come further. Ryan’s noises got even louder.

“Please,” he begged, “Oh god, please let me come. I’m so hard.”

“I can tell,” Shane murmured. “I love how messy you get.”

Ryan whined. He’d always been embarrassed by how much he leaked when aroused, but Shane _liked_ it. He liked Ryan making a mess of himself. He thrust up into Shane’s hand, and when Shane didn’t tell him to stop, he did it again, and again, working his cock into that tight, slick grip. Shane murmured praise every so often, until Ryan was close to coming, until Shane’s hand was wet. So close, tension winding tighter in his gut -

Shane suddenly let go of Ryan’s cock.

“Shane!” Ryan shouted, and Shane shushed him, holding his hips in place with one hand.

“I didn’t say you could come just yet,” Shane said firmly, and when Ryan met his eyes, he raised an eyebrow. Despite his body screaming at him, at the way his skin felt over-sensitized, Ryan snapped his mouth shut and didn’t argue. He wanted Shane to do whatever he liked, because Ryan knew it’d be good. Ryan wanted to please Shane, get him to look at Ryan like he was hungry and awed at the same time.

“Such a good boy,” Shane said softly, leaning forward to pepper kisses over Ryan’s face. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Ry.”

Ryan’s brain was too fried to come up with a snarky answer, so he merely tilted his face up for more kisses. His body was trembling noticeably, his cock an angry red, but Shane said he’d take care of Ryan, and he didn’t lie. Not to Ryan.

Shane pressed a kiss on Ryan’s mouth before straightening up.

“Normally we’d discuss things before we tried them,” Shane said, brushing his big hands over Ryan’s shoulders and up Ryan’s neck, the touch so soft it was barely noticeable. It left a spread of goosebumps in its wake, and Ryan had never been so fucking _aware_ of someone else’s hands. “Teasing you to the point of near orgasm and pulling back is one of those things. But I don’t want this to end, and you’re so fucking pretty like this, begging for my touch.”

Shane leaned over Ryan’s shoulder, one long arm stretching out. He wrapped a hand around Ryan’s cock and gave it a quick stroke. Ryan turned his head to muffle his gasp against Shane’s neck, the familiar smell of his cologne and laundry soap a heady mixture. It was a reminder of who was doing this to Ryan, making him this needy little thing that could only beg.

The sound of Shane’s hand working Ryan over was loud and wet in the quiet room. Ryan’s trembling grew worse as he neared orgasm again, and he opened his mouth to latch onto Shane’s neck, to bite him a little, to lick at the mark he left with a satisfied groan.

“Fuck,” Shane swore, and tilted his head so Ryan could do it again. Ryan followed the silent command eagerly. He wanted to mark Shane like he’d been marked. Ryan wanted to look at the bruises tomorrow and know he’d put them there, that Shane had taken Ryan apart and put him back together anew, greedy for his touch, for the way he took control. It was nice not having to think or to decide what to do next. The anxious, always-thinking part of his brain shut down as Ryan’s focus became only the screaming need of his body and the beautiful, sexy man who was going to take care of him.

Shane let go of Ryan’s cock again, straightening up and stepping away. Ryan let out a moan of disappointment, eyes squeezed shut.

“I know, baby,” Shane said soothingly. He pressed a kiss to Ryan’s forehead. “I know it hurts, but it’s going to be _so good_ , trust me. I’ve got you.”

Ryan jerked against the ropes as arousal thrummed throughout his whole body. Shane continued to whisper encouraging, sweet things in Ryan’s ear as his body slowly calmed. As Ryan’s breathing deepened and his shaking eased off, he glanced up at Shane. He sucked in a breath - Shane was so...jesus christ.

His face was flushed an appealing pink, right down to the soft part at the base of his throat bared by his button-up shirt. His lips were red and wet, his hair an absolute mess, and his eyes were dark and focused. The tent in his pants was huge, and it made Ryan’s mouth water. Ryan had never seen him so obviously stirred by what was happening, and he made a low noise in his throat. He swallowed the spit that was gathering in his mouth as his cock gave another twitch.

Shane noticed and gave him a warm smile. For a moment, Ryan forgot about his hunger, and he wanted all those soft touches that came with a relationship. He wanted to be the one to cup Shane’s face, to press a kiss to the line of his nose, the beauty mark beside his eye. He wanted, god, he _needed_ -

“It’s too bad you’re tied to this chair,” Shane said idly, interrupting Ryan’s wandering train of thought. “I have so many ideas, so many things I could show you, but we’re kind of limited by the situation.”

 _Untie me then,_ Ryan thought, but he didn’t say it. If Shane wanted to untie him, he’d have already done so. And Ryan liked the feeling of being unable to move until Shane wanted him to.

“Have you ever been rimmed, Ryan?” Shane asked, brushing his fingers against Ryan’s arms. It tickled.

Ryan shook his head slowly.

Shane made a sound deep in his chest. “I’d love to be the first. To lick your hole and feel it twitch against my tongue. Suck on it and make you _scream_. Work you open until I could fit a finger in. Would you like that, Ryan?”

Shane pulled Ryan into a deep kiss, his tongue in Ryan’s mouth. Ryan gave a muffled moan, imagining that tongue between his cheeks, touching someplace nobody else ever had. Shane pulled away with a wet noise. He rubbed their noses together, eyes closed. Ryan kept his open, not wanting to miss a minute, even if Shane was blurry from being so close.

“Please, sir,” Ryan said softly.

Shane inhaled sharply through his nose. “ _Ryan_.”

Pleased at the reaction he was getting, Ryan leaned forward as far as he could, which was just enough to brush his lips against Shane’s, their lips just barely meeting. His lips were warm against Ryan’s.

“You are such a surprise to me,” Shane breathed. “So in charge at work: picking the episodes, writing the scripts, keeping final say on the finished product. I didn’t think you could be like this - so responsive, so willing to do as you're told.”

Shane wrapped a hand around Ryan’s cock again and gave it a slow stroke. Ryan’s hips immediately rolled, thrusting his cock into Shane’s grip. Shane leaned forward to take Ryan’s earlobe in his mouth, sucking on it. He took it between his teeth for a sharp little nip, and Ryan gasped again at the sting of it. Shane trailed wet, messy kisses down his neck, detouring briefly to kiss behind Ryan’s ear. It was surprisingly sensitive there, and Ryan keened at the feeling, at the soft kiss combined with the rough, slow glide of Shane’s hand on his throbbing cock.

“Would you let me fuck you, baby?” Shane said in Ryan’s ear. “Have you even played with your asshole? I’d love to introduce you to your prostate, make you come on my fingers before sliding my dick deep inside you.”

Ryan moaned so loudly it echoed in the room. Once, back in college, he’d brushed his fingers against his asshole, but it’d only felt weird. He’d never played with himself, but the thought of Shane doing it, touching his ass and making him scream -

“Would you like that, Ryan?" Shane's lips brushed the rim of Ryan's ear, his voice raspy with arousal. Ryan shivered. "Would you like it if I fucked you until you came and came, until your cock ached and you think you can't come again?" Shane nips at Ryan's earlobe. "And then you _do_."

Ryan’s noises were growing in volume as he grew closer to the edge. Shane was drawing them out of him, Ryan helpless against Shane and his words in his ear, his hand working Ryan’s cock like he knew just how to touch. He started to strain against the ropes again, enjoying the bite of it as it held him.

“I bet you’d feel so good coming on my cock,” Shane growled, “Milking me with your ass until I filled you up.”

Ryan was really close now. Shane’s hand was soaked with Ryan’s pre-come, dribbles of it gathering at the curl of his fingers and sliding down to his wrist, dripping off the edge of his hand. The sound of Shane jerking him off was obscenely wet, a sound working together with Ryan’s noises of passion to fill the room. Shane’s hands were so fucking big, holding him so good, grip just tight enough.

“Shane, s-sir, I-” Ryan stammered, “Ah, mm, I’m so close.”

“Going to be a good boy and come for me, Ryan? Go ahead, sweetheart, get me all wet.”

Shane finally, finally, swiped his thumb over Ryan’s cockhead, thumbing the slit. Ryan tilted his head back and let out a loud wail as he came, hips jerking. Shane worked him through it, grip tight, making sure to work with the roll of Ryan’s hips, thumb rubbing against his cockhead on every other upstroke. Ryan’s vision went white and he grunted. His cock shot come again, and again, and again, and _again_ , everything intense and almost too good, body jolting against the ropes.

He melted back against the chair, body twitching through aftershocks. Ryan made helpless, quiet noises as his body came down. He was vaguely aware of Shane rubbing his thighs, saying something to him in a soothing voice, but his ears were full of an odd rushing noise, like wind. As the aftershocks eased and the fuzz in his brain cleared, Ryan tuned in to the sound of Shane’s voice.

“Look how much you came, baby boy. I’m soaked.” Shane sounded awed, and Ryan cracked open an eye to peer down at him. Shane’s shirt was thoroughly dotted with Ryan’s come, with a big wet spot where Shane had wiped his wet hand. It made something hum deep inside, a satisfaction that started in his chest and spread throughout his body.

Shane met Ryan’s eyes and smiled, eyes crinkling with the force of it. “There you are. Welcome back.”

“Good to be back,” Ryan rasped, and then cleared his throat. He gave Shane a wry grin. “I’m not sure my legs could hold me up right now.”

“Stay seated,” Shane urged. He tucked Ryan’s soft cock away, carefully pulling his shorts back up. Ryan tried to help, but he was still feeling wrung out from the fucking baller orgasm he’d just had. He stood with a loud groan, his knees popping.

“What about you?” Ryan asked, looking up at Shane. He licked his lips. “You should get to come, too.”

Shane smiled gently. “You don’t have to worry about me, Ry.”

Ryan shook his head. “Please, Shane. Let me help you. I want - I want you to get off. I want to see you come.”

Shane swallowed, his cheeks turning a deeper pink. He ducked his head and scratched at the back of his head. “I don’t want to scare you off. Or, uh, make you uncomfortable. You haven’t exactly been with a guy before, and this was already kinkier than I’d -”

“Sir,” Ryan interrupted, deliberately choosing that word, knowing what effect it’d have. Shane shut up immediately, eyes trained on Ryan. “If I don’t get to see you come, I’m going to spend the rest of the night wishing I had.”

“Are you sure?” Shane asked, but the look on his face said he was ready to give in. Ryan perked up, his mouth stretching into a smug smile.

“Yeah, big boy,” Ryan said. “Show me what I’ve been wondering about for a few years now.”

Shane blinked in surprise. Now his ears were turning red. “You - years?”

Ryan peered up at Shane through his eyelashes. Shane took a step closer. “I guess I like my men tall and dorky. And, most surprising of all, kinky as fuck.”

“Lucky me,” Shane mumbled, but it was so sincere, like he really did think it astoundingly lucky, and it hit Ryan right in the heart. After this was over and Ryan was free, he _was_ going to go home with Shane, and they were going to kiss, and Ryan was going to spend tomorrow morning with him, and kiss his sleepy, bleary face until he was pink with embarrassment.

But for now…

“What are you going to do, sir? What do you want?”

Shane leaned down to give Ryan a sweet kiss. Ryan grumbled when Shane pulled away, but he only smiled. He rubbed at Ryan’s kiss bruised bottom lip with his thumb. “You’ve got a sexy mouth, baby. I bet you’re real good with it.”

Ryan shivered. He shifted in his seat. “I’ve never gotten any complaints.’

“I bet,” Shane said, eyes dark and fixed on him. “You ever thought about sucking me off?”

“Yes,” Ryan admitted, the words sounding like they’d been squeezed out of him, breathy and quiet. “God, yes, all the time. Your stupid fucking tight pants are a goddamn menace.”

“Good,” Shane purred. He reached down and unsnapped the button to his pants. Ryan’s eyes immediately snapped to Shane’s hands. He licked his lips. Shane lowered the zipper and then shoved his pants and his boxer briefs down his thighs. Ryan let out a loud groan, straining forward.

Ryan had spent many nights thinking about Shane’s cock, about how big it might be, what it might taste like. He’d figured it was proportional to the rest of Shane, and it was a thought both daunting and hot. Shane was just so _big_ , tall and surprisingly sturdy for being such a beanpole.

Shane’s cock was just as Ryan had hoped. Long and thick, with a slight curve to the left, it was already wet with pre-come, like getting Ryan off had been enough to get Shane close. Ryan’s mouth flooded with saliva as he thought about sucking it down. He wanted to suck kisses along the big vein on the underside, lick at the place just below the head where all the nerves met. As Ryan watched, another drop of pre-come welled up from the tip.

“ _Please_ ,” Ryan begged, “I want to taste it.”

“So cock hungry,” Shane said breathlessly. He wrapped a hand around his long, fat cock and gave a slow stroke. Ryan whined and his cock gave a feeble twitch. Ryan met Shane’s eyes.

“Let me suck you, sir,” he asked, voice loud. “I want you to put it in my mouth, want you to show me what you like -”

“Jesus,” Shane muttered, eyes fluttering closed for a second. “Another time, baby. I’m way too close to show you much of anything.”

“Come in my mouth,” Ryan begged, his mouth still watering. “I want to at least taste you.”

Shane shuffled closer. Shane was stupidly tall, putting his cock just about level with Ryan’s face. He opened his mouth wide, heart pounding in a combination of fear and anticipation. Shane angled his cock and slid it into Ryan’s mouth, just past the head. Ryan’s eyes closed and he started to suck, trying to remember how girls did it, astounded at just how wide he had to keep his mouth.

“Fuck,” Shane hissed. “God, I can’t believe I get to do this.”

Ryan hummed around his mouthful. He tried to lean forward, to take more of Shane’s cock, but the fucking ropes kept him in place. He sucked on Shane’s head instead, flicking at it with his tongue. He was drooling around it, mouth still full of saliva, making everything sloppy.

Ryan pulled off to say, “You can go deeper,” before he took Shane back in, sucking happily. Shane ran his hand through Ryan’s messy hair, petting him. Ryan made a pleased noise and sucked a little harder. Shane slowly withdrew, only to thrust part way back in. Shane’s cock was warm, and feeling him in Ryan’s mouth, tasting him on Ryan’s tongue, was making him feel dirty in the best way. He pulled off again to catch his breath a little, panting on Shane’s cock.

“I’m c-close,” Shane warned him. He pet Ryan’s hair and gave it a playful tug. It sent a shiver down Ryan’s spine, and he made a mental note to remember that. He slurped on the wet head of Shane’s cock before swallowing him down again. It was difficult to make this good and keep his teeth out of the way; Ryan hadn’t appreciated the skill his past lovers had shown by doing this.

It was so good to feel Shane’s trembling hand in his hair, the way his cock forced Ryan’s mouth open.

Shane was moaning now, once again thrusting in and out of Ryan’s mouth. Ryan made muffled, happy little noises around Shane’s cock, unable to keep them in. There was something about being tied up and used like this, unable to do anything but take it. His cock was definitely getting interested in the proceedings.

“Hah, Ry, Ryan, I’m going to come,” Shane gasped, face and neck a dark red now. Ryan whined, disappointed it was already going to be over. “We can do this again, I promise. I’ll show you how to take me deep, I promise baby, one day I’ll fuck your throat, b-but not today.”

The idea of getting to do this again was intoxicating. Ryan started to suck him in earnest, hoping his enthusiasm made up for his lack of skill. He had drooled all over himself, Shane’s pre-come mixed with it, but that made it _hotter_. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt Shane’s trembling increase, his grunts getting Ryan hot, his body heating up.

“Baby,” Shane groaned, and he came, cock throbbing in Ryan’s mouth. He pulled back enough so the first spurt landed on Ryan’s tongue, and he opened his mouth wide, hoping for another taste, hoping this was half as good for Shane as he’d made it for Ryan.

Shane pulled his cock away abruptly, but before Ryan could complain, the next spurt landed on his lips, dripping down onto his chin. Shane growled, and moved so his cock was pressed against Ryan’s cheek. Ryan moaned as Shane dragged the tender, sensitive head of his cock against Ryan’s cheek as he came, leaving a wet line of his come all over Ryan’s face, getting him messy.

Shane rubbed his cockhead against Ryan’s lips once more for good measure, and Ryan puckered his lips, giving it a little kiss. Shane shivered before pulling away.

“It’s like you were made for me,” Shane said dazedly. “Look at you, covered in my come. You’re mine, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Ryan agreed hastily, because he was. He wanted to be. He wanted more of Shane’s praise. He wanted to learn more about what sex with Shane was like, all these acts he’d seen in porn but never thought to try. Shane would help him navigate with goofy, good humor and meticulous care.

Clarity had returned to Shane’s eyes as he recovered from his orgasm. He was giving Ryan that fond, soft smile he favored when Ryan was being particularly silly or argumentative. It warmed Ryan, as it always did, to see how much Shane liked him.

Shane reached out and began to pick at the knots with careful fingers. Ryan stayed relaxed in the chair, letting Shane do all the work, living his best lazy life. He wondered, idly, if he could convince Shane to give him a piggyback ride to the car.

“Can I go home with you?” Ryan asked as Shane unwound the rope slowly. Shane glanced up at Ryan, face unreadable, before they darted back to where he was working on the next knot. Ryan felt a ball form in his stomach as he waited for Shane’s reply.

“Is that what you want?” He asked finally. He bit his bottom lip softly.

“Yes.” Ryan’s voice was firm and steady - there was no way to misinterpret his answer. Shane had a habit of overthinking things, getting caught up in his head over nuances. Ryan wasn’t going to let him get lost in there over this.

“Okay,” Shane exhaled. He met Ryan’s eyes and gave him a tentative smile. “We don’t have to do anything.”

“I know,” Ryan said. The last knot gave and the ropes fell, hanging off his hips, trailing along the floor. He stretched out his arms, giving a groan of relief at finally being able to move. Shane watched him, brown eyes bright, hope tucked into the corners of his smile. Ryan leaned down and pressed a kiss to his mouth, something chaste and sweet. He pressed a second kiss to his lips, and then a third, each one lingering a little longer than the one before. Shane was outright grinning now, and the final kiss Ryan gave him hit his teeth more than anything. They both giggled.

“We should talk about some things,” Ryan offered, and he meant more than the how’s and what’s of the kinky sex they were definitely having in the future. Things like commitment, and figuring out in what other ways they may fit, in those private spaces they carved out for themselves and their significant others.

Ryan reached out and brushed his thumb against Shane’s cheek. Their gazes lingered, the moment stretching between them, warm like sunlight. And then he reached up and flicked Shane in the forehead, for once able to reach it comfortably.

“Help me up, my legs are shaky,” Ryan ordered, and Shane rolled his eyes. He reached out and grabbed Ryan’s wrist and gave him a surprisingly strong yank, pulling Ryan from the chair so quickly he barely got his feet under him.

“The romance is dead,” Shane sighed. Ryan caught one of his big hands as he let go and threaded their fingers together, smiling up at him. Shane squeezed Ryan’s hands and pulled him close as they wandered toward the exit.

“I think we’ll do all right,” Ryan shrugged, and Shane’s eyes crinkled as he smiled.

They opened the door to bright sunlight and endless possibilities.


End file.
